In manufacture of semiconductor devices, a rapid heat treatment may be performed using an arc lamp. Electrodes of the arc lamp may contact an electric arc between the electrodes, and thus, the electrodes may be consumed due to a thermal load, thereby decreasing their lifetime. Recently, as a current capacity of the arc lamp is increased greatly, the thermal load applied to the electrodes may be highly increased, thereby reducing the lifetime of the electrodes.